There has been considerable effort in recent years to enhance the security of electronic mail. Junk emails, also referred to as “spam,” have unfortunately become a component of the Internet that users must deal with carefully. Although some junk emails are easily detected by a user as being junk emails, other junk emails are disguised such that a user opens the email without knowing the true origin or the contents of the email, leading to potential exposure to computer bugs and/or viruses. Further, with the additional capabilities of hypertext markup language (HTML) and rich text format (RTF), incoming emails potentially pose a greater threat and unacceptable risks to users. Some users have concerns, whether real or imagined, when opening emails in HTML or RTF formats due to potential exposure to computer bugs or viruses from an email author.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide enhanced security to users that receive electronic mail messages.